Expanding the Known
This is the one of several help articles to go with the new Nation Point System. Projects and what they are Much like production, these require factories and resources and produce something in exchange. Though, instead of producing materials for war, these produce materials used for expanding your nation. Energy Production Using Factories, Workers, and the Resource Listed, your nation can produce Energy which is used for the Electrification of your planets and as the Galactic Currency. The more excess, the better. Negative values will result in more developed planets becoming unhappy. Standardized Projects These are projects that are used for developing your planets. Repair Requires 2 factories to produce 0.1 repair points. Repair Points can be used to undo damage done to a planet, so long as it hasn't reached 1 (1 will make you need to go through special steps). Repair points are applied to a damaged planet and remove the amount you have produced. Build-Up Requires 1 factory to produce 2 build-up points. Build-up points are applied to planets to increase their population and resource production. These points don't need to be given to the same planet when giving out, it's just two points to put wherever. Development Requires 25 factories to produce one development point. This can be used to increase the importance and overall production of a planet. Good for making your mining colonies and colonies more productive. Please note, unless you have multiple capitals, which is highly unlikely, you want to stop developing planets once they reach Development 2 and instead only focus on Build-Up. Electrification Requires 5 factories to produce 0.1 (10.0%) electrification points. This is used to make your planets more electrified. More electrification equals higher population happiness. More noticeable on higher developed planets. Hypernet Gate Please see: Hypernet System Hypernet Gates are extremely expensive, requiring 100 factories to produce only one. They are not cheap, and are not expected to be placed in every system. Recommend putting them mainly in important systems, or at the center and far-ends of your territory. These are only accessible by ships from your nation. Foreign Vessels cannot access these without your passcode, which you'd never give out, so they'd need to be escorted by your Vessels instead. Mega-Engineering Projects As of the current update, this section is blank. It is not feasible for our current nations to have megastructures. For a future update: Mega-Engineering Projects will be added. Will be really expensive and require a long time. Custom Projects These are for projects that you wish to undertake but don't necessarily fit into any of the above, or it's something that you wish to do that we haven't realized we could add. These projects must be brought up with the Administration and Moderators. Instruct what the nature of the project is, and what its intended purpose is. If you wish, you can also tell us how many of each resource you believe it will consume. Numbers may be tweaked, or allowed as requested. If no numbers are provided, we will provide you with numbers. Category:Official Category:Help